Chance Encounter
by MortalTears
Summary: One shot - Marauders' era-  Going from one class to another normally isn't very exciting but for James Potter all of that is about to change.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters or plot lines, I own anything that is not created by J.K Rowling or Warner Bros. Studios.

The wind plummeted down upon Hogwarts from the swirling, grey heights above. Slowly, as if deliberately playful in its intent it encircled the towers before diving down once more and battered against the ancient structure with such a force it caused the windows to rattle and quake with the chill it carried along with it. With serpentine grace it wound its way across the grounds towards the forest causing the newly fallen flakes to whip up once more in a frenzy likened only to the vigorous shaking of snow globe. As the white world drifted and settled once more the breeze rattled off a laugh and radiated out from the grounds to tease the normal mirror-like stillness of the lake to ripple and foam in protest before dying on the banks of the opposite shore.

Mother Nature had waved her wand and the quiet spell of winter had been cast upon Hogwarts once more. James Potter leant against the windowpane, his breath lightly fogging the glass, as he stared with a somewhat bored expression at the few brave students who dashed frantically across the square as he waiting for his next class to start.

"James Potter, stop your daydreaming at once and get to class!"

The commanding voice bellowed from so close behind him that it caused James to jump and smack his head against the glass. He spun on his heels and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand whilst his mind raced with a thousand excuses for loitering in the halls. "I…. I was…"

"Gotcha", Sirius Black stood smugly with his arms crossed, his tall frame leaning casually back against on the opposite wall. He was grinning from ear to ear; his gray eyes sparkled with its usual hint of mischief. His hair was neatly trimmed with only a hint of dark lock falling into his eyes, an effect that made gave the boy an overall appearance of both elegance and if his mouth twisted in just the right way of total arrogance. "Slowing down in your old age mate?"

"Bastard", James muttered under his breath and started to walk off, trying at once to not smile and or seem too disconcerted who'd be caught out. James and Sirius were forever mucking about, playing pranks and fooling around but secretly James always hated it when Sirius managed to get the best of him.

Sirius shook his head and issues a low chuckle before skipping away from the wall and falling into step with his friend. As if to make peace Sirius clapped a hand on his friends shoulder, "So, who has the honor of putting me to sleep now?"

"Professor Binns." James replied, easing into a smile.

Sirius started to laugh, "Well, couldn't get a better class if you asked for one." He stretched dramatically placing one hand over his upturned mouth and grinned, "I do need my beauty sleep after all."

"I'll say" James shot back with a sly smirk. "But with a face like yours I'd worry I'd never wake up."

Sirius' smart reply, indeed the conversation was cut shot as the pair suddenly stepped out of the comforting glow of the school halls and into the cold. "Blimey that's cold!" Sirius sniffed sharply and wrapped his cloak around him tightly and without hesitation started to cross the courtyard on the way to the next class. James followed suit wrapped his Gryffindor scarf tighter about his neck and let his eyes lazily skim across the courtyard. The wind had died down, leaving the world eerily quiet but the chill cut them to the bone. The pair's boots sliced through the silence with loud crunches as they hurried across the snow. James slowed his pace; loitering on the way to class was an art he frequently practiced. His eyes turned upwards as he became aware of the snow as it started to fall lightly once more. He stopped altogether and looked up to the sky as a faint smile came upon his lips as f he was actually savoring the sight of the rolling, grey clouds with the occasional blurred shape of an owl against it.

Smack!

James started and dropped his books completely stunned as the snowball hit the side of his head and promptly disintegrated into slush. He could hear Sirius laughing madly, taunting him. "Now who's the ugly one, Prongs?"

James smile widened, ironic that he'd been gotten twice now in a row by his fellow prankster and that was more then enough for him. Quickly he spun on his heels; a skill born from many hours of seeker practice on the Quidditch pitch and scooped up a handful of snow. In one fluid motion he aimed and threw it directly at Sirius' head, a half-maddened gurgling laugh following after it. Sirius straightened in surprise at the swiftness of the reply and only just managed to dodge and roll behind a small drift. James also took cover using the building as a shield, "Slowing down in your old age mate?"

He started firing snowballs at Sirius like a lunatic, and ducked as Sirius started launching his own campaign back. The pair were laughing like a pair of lunatics fresh from the asylum, panting as they plunged their hands into the snow without any thought of how cold it was. At a moments notice the snowball match could deteriorate into a wrestling match as one of the other would grow weary and tackle the other into the snow, all thoughts of being late for class gone from their young heads.

James panted as he squatted down through the haze his breath made before him to make some more ammunition when suddenly in a flash the world went still. From the corner of his eye he had caught sight of something that truly mesmerized him. James no longer heard Sirius, nor could he feel the cold angrily beating upon his breast. His breath hissed past his lips, the warmth hitting the coolness in a delicate mist. He could hear his heart pounding, slow and rhythmic as he tugged off his glasses to clear the fog from them with his sleeve and hastily shoved them on again.

Across the square was a young women, she was with a group of girls and they were laughing as they walked through the snow. Unlike Sirius and himself the cold did not seem to want to touch the happy group content to merely allow a few snowflakes to swirl and land in her hair. James blinked and took a step forward his mouth slightly agape at the flakes which clung to her long, thick, red hair caught the sun shining like small jewels. Her delicate fingers curled about her books as she clutched them to her chest. Her robes swirled about her ankles and as she walked her frame so light she barely left a mark upon the snow.

James abandoned the snow war and followed the group a few steps and then slowly with his back pressed against the wall craned his neck to watch her. He saw her brow creasing faintly, as if confused about the suddenly feeling that she was being watched and she lifted her face to look towards him. Even from across the square her eyes met James' with such a force it knocked his breath away. Her lips curled into a small, shy smile as she dropped her head again quickly looking away from him and back to her chattering friends. James felt a giddy smile appear on his lips and he quickly raffled his hair, making it appear as if he had just gotten off a broom and tried to appear relaxed with one elbow leaning his weight on the building. She looked up again, this time the action drew the attention of the rest of her group and they all looked as well. James only had eyes for the girl though and the way maroon of the scarf matches perfectly against the cream of her skin, he thought he had never seen a smile so radiant. He tipped his hand in a sort of lopsided salute to the girls and offered her his most dashing grin that he could muster despite the pain forming in his toes from standing knee-deep in snow. The group crowded tightly about the young girl with the green eyes, whispering to each other frantically and giggling in the usual girly manner.

"Hello? Earth to Potter? Come in James…" Sirius exclaimed, waving his hand in front of James' eyes and tried to follow his line of sight. James started, all appearances of confidence shattered as he grabbed his friends arm widely forcing it down to his side, but it was too late. The girl had gone, vanishing into the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts, swallowed up by the warmth inside and the lingering chuckle of her friends.

"Who was that?" James asked, continuing to stare after her for a moment, his feet twitching as if he wanted to immediately follow like a sailor drawn in by the mythical sirens.

Sirius frowned faintly annoyed by James sudden disinterest in him. His voice was haughty as he picked up his books and started to move off to class once more, "Why James that was Lily Evans."


End file.
